


Back of the Meeting Room

by imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Office, Humor, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, Snark, gender neutral!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: Sitting in the back of the meeting room turns out to be much more fun than he anticipated.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 49





	1. Kuroo

**Author's Note:**

> These scenarios were originally posted on July 31, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/163636405368/reader-who-sits-in-the-back-of-every-staff). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: May
> 
> Anonymous asked: [reader] who sits in the back of every staff meeting and makes snarky comments under their breath about everyone the whole time and [tsukishima/kuroo] who arrived late and sat next to them and can barely hold in their laughter" lmao pls i need this in my life

His golden eyes scanned the area for an empty seat as he tried to surreptitiously slide into the conference room. Usually he’d take a seat on the couch nearest to his boss, so he could provide assistance whenever he needed.

But today he was late. It was a relief when Kenma had told him that their boss would still be anticipating his presence in the conference room, when he had arrived. At the same time he wondered what Mr. Nekomata would have him do once the meeting adjourned.

Kuroo scuttled to the only empty seat in the back, beside the secretary of the Accounting Department. You were always sitting there, he’d observed, and casually took notes whenever concerned. He didn’t usually butt in or talk to other people during these meetings, but he at least paid attention to his surroundings.

So far, the meeting was progressing as usual, and Kuroo took notes. There hasn’t been much reason for Mr. Nekomata to ask him—it was mainly discussions on the departments’ past activities; their department wasn’t very hands-on, especially since all of the systems were currently in a very satisfactory operable state.

The conversation moved to other matters. One interim officer brought up the subject of the office-wide Christmas party and that it was time to start preparing for it. She eagerly offered herself up for the position of organizer, despite, Kuroo recalled, the other numerous projects she was head of.

“And Barbie Doll’s at it again,” he heard you mumble. “I wonder how her Botox holds up under all the stress she’s going through. Well, it’s not like she’s doing anything right anyway, so I shouldn’t really wonder.”

Kuroo stared at his tablet, mouth open in shock.

It was true—that interim officer really looked like a Barbie doll, with the shiny hair, the perpetually glossed lips, the media’s ideal bust-waist-hip ratio… she seriously looked like a Barbie. Kuroo had tried to piece together before what she reminded him of, but he never really got it until you brought it up. And _yes_ , he had wondered how often she got Botox, and how old she really was.

“You’d think, with how long she’s been here she _actually_ knows how to organize her projects without any casualties.” She continued writing even as the snarky comments continued, which was impressive, to say the least.

It went this way throughout the rest of the meeting. There were so many times Kuroo practically shoved his fist inside his mouth to keep from laughing, including during that comment you made about the potential theme they should go by.

“Are we gonna make a plastic surgeon Santa?” you mentioned at the officer’s suggestion of a different kind of Santa for each floor. “And are you gonna suggest that plastic surgeon Santa?”

It got Kuroo bent in two and furiously keeping his hand pressed tight to his lips.

He thanked whoever god was listening that the meeting ended soon after because he didn’t think he could take much more of the continuous outpour of wit from your mouth. You mumbled to yourself as you finished up the last few notes as the department heads started packing up.

“You really hate Barbie Doll, don’t you?” Kuroo couldn’t help but ask as he stood.

You looked up at him, a small smile on your face. “Oh, she’s my best friend.”

Kuroo raised a brow, analyzing the statement. “For real?”

You nodded. “As real as her plastic boobs.”

Kuroo sputtered a laugh as you watched on in amusement.


	2. Tsukishima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These scenarios were originally posted on July 31, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/163636405368/reader-who-sits-in-the-back-of-every-staff). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: May
> 
> Anonymous asked: [reader] who sits in the back of every staff meeting and makes snarky comments under their breath about everyone the whole time and [tsukishima/kuroo] who arrived late and sat next to them and can barely hold in their laughter" lmao pls i need this in my life

Being subject to whispered snarky commentary was something Tsukishima did not expect when he showed up late to the department heads’ meeting.

“Ah, yes. It’s Attorney Egg,” you quipped beside him, looking utterly bored-yet-disgusted at the current speaker, “here again to spew more yolks at the Body that I’m sure they don’t want to eat.”

Tsukishima suppressed a snort. It wasn’t everyday he sat next to someone who shared the same disgust for the attorney as him. Well, if it weren’t for being late this morning, he wouldn’t have known this person beside him was so capable of such snarky comments. After today, he’d probably be seeking them out for some entertainment at the beginning of the week. So far, their side comments were comedy gold.

“I can’t believe he’s still here. You’d think a dinosaur like that would be fossilized at his desk for all the sitting around he’s been doing,” came another retort when the old lady at the Assessor’s Office was reporting about their quarterly accomplishments.

Tsukishima licked his lips to keep himself from snickering. Any comment about the ineptitude of the current City Assessor was bound to make him laugh, and he almost lost it then and there.

“Next thing you know, he’ll just. Stop moving and we’ll have to make arrangements to put him in the National Museum as a National Treasure.”

Tsukishima snorted, covering his mouth with his hand so he wasn’t too loud. He saw you glance sideways at him at his loss of control, a wry smile curling on your face. Tsukishima quickly unfolded himself from his curled up position and set his hand back down on the tablet he’d brought with him. You were successfully distracting him from taking notes, and he vowed to concentrate from then on.

Unfortunately for him, your snarky comments continued throughout the remainder of the meeting, and he had never tried so hard to keep from laughing, ever. In his _life_. He should’ve been mad or irritated at not being able to do his job properly, but he was thoroughly enjoying the show, especially because you shared the same sentiments as him about some of the department heads.

The meeting continued like so: Tsukishima vainly trying to take notes while trying to suppress his laughter at your side comments. Before today, these meetings would always move too slowly for his liking. But now he sort of relished how long it went—if anything, sitting beside you was an entertainment he welcomed.

“(Y/N),” someone called when the meeting ended. You stood and approached who Tsukishima recognized as the head of the City Engineering Department. “Sort out the list of things the Mayor mentioned in the meeting earlier, would you?”

“Yes, Ma’am, I’ll get to it.” You bowed slightly and sauntered out the conference room. Tsukishima and the Engineer watched you go before she fixed her eyes on the bespectacled blond.

“Are you one of Ukai’s?” she suddenly said. Tsukishima nodded. “Tell him I’ll stop by his office to talk about some stuff after lunch, okay?”

“Of course,” he mumbled. She sashayed out as soon as Tsukishima confirmed.

He stared at the door for a moment, making a note to himself to ask his boss if there was anything he’d like him to at Engineering. Subtly, of course. Just a suggestion.


End file.
